rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Drag Race Queen Season 6
The six season of'' Drag Race Queen ''began airing on June, 2018, with cast members announced June 8th, 2018. The winner of season four headlined Logo's Drag Race Tour featuring Absolut Vodka, won a one-of-a-kind trip, a lifetime supply of NYX Cosmetics, a cash prize of $100,000, and the title of "America's Next Drag Superstar". In the season finale, Beatrix was crowned the season's winner, beating runners-up Aliison Harvard and Skinny Legend, while Poppy was awarded this season's Miss Congeniality. Contestants 'Contestants Progress' (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant winner'' Drag Race Queen.'' :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant competed in a four person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and placed as a top three finalist. :█ The contestant competed in a four-person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and was eliminated. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ The contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was crown tittle Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Finale episode of the competition Episodes Episode 1: ''Hello Hello Hello'' Airdate: June 11th, 2018 * Guest Judge: Nicole Richie * Special Guest(s): Pearl, Nina Bo'nina Brown, Miz Cracker, Farrah Moan, Anal Led Yer & Stella Miyuki * Alternating Judge(s): Carson Kressley and Ross Matthews * Mini-Challenge: Photoshoot with past winners * Mini-Challenge Winner: Allison Harvard * Main Challenge: Create an outfit based on design challenges from seasons past * Main Challenge Winner: Beatrix * Main Challenge Prize: $3,000 from selfieonastick.com * Bottom Two: Poppy & Skinny Legend * Lip Sync Song: "Applause" by Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Poppy Episode 2: ''Bitch Perfect'' Airdate: June 11th, 2018 * Guest Judges: Ester Dean, Jamal Sims, and Lucian Piane * Special Guest: AB Soto * Mini-Challenge: Compete in a latin dance-off to RuPaul's song "Cha Cha Bitch" * Mini-Challenge Winner(s): Skinny Legend & Jamie Glenn * Main Challenge: Perform in a collegiate acapella sing-off * Main Challenge Winner: Skinny Legend * Main Challenge Prize: A 4 night getaway to an all gay bed and breakfast in New England courtesy of mygaygetaway.com * Runway Theme: Movie Premiere Realness * Bottom Two: Taylah Catherdal & Veronica Diamond * Lip Sync Song: Gloria Gaynor i Will Survive * Eliminated: Taylah Catherdal Episode 3: ''RuCo Empire'' Airdate: June 12th, 2018 * Guest Judges: Faith Evans and Tasha Smith * Alternating Judge(s): Carson Kressley * Mini-Challenge: Drag up supreme court robes * Mini-Challenge Winner: Melissa Maestro * Main Challenge: Perform in two Empire-inspired acting scenes * Main Challenge Winner: Chanel #3 * Main Challenge Prize: $3,500 of eyewear from Bradley Kenneth * Runway Theme: Rollergirl Realness * Bottom Two: Trixie Mattel & Veronica Diamond * Lip Sync Song: Faith Evans Mesmerized * Eliminated: Veronica Diamond Episode 4: ''New Wave Queens'' Airdate: June 12th, 2018 * Guest Judges:Debbie Harry, Chris Stein, and Lucian Piane * Main Challenge: '''Sing live in ‘80s style New Wave girl bands * '''Main Challenge Winner: Jamie Glenn * Main Challenge Prize: A wig wardrobe from Weaven Steven * Runway Theme: Neon Realness * Bottom Two: Trixie Mattel & Shea Coulee * Lip Sync Song: Blondie Call Me' * '''Eliminated: Trixie Mattel Episode 5: ''Supermodel Snatch Game'' Airdate: June 13th, 2018 * Guest Judges: Gigi Hadid and Chanel Iman * Alternating Judge(s): Carson Kressley * Main Challenge: Impersonate celebrities in Snatch Game * Main Challenge Winner: Allison Harvard * Main Challenge Prize: A collection of handbags and wallets from Lux De Ville valued at $7,000 * Runway Theme: Iconic Madonna Looks * Bottom Two: Shea Coulee & Chanel #3 * Lip Sync Song: Madonna Causing a Commotion * Eliminated: Shea Coulee Episode 6: ''Wizards of Drag'' Airdate: June 13, 2018 * Guest Judges: Todrick Hall and Marc Jacobs * Special Guest: Marc Snetiker * Alternating Judge(s): Ross Matthews * Mini-Challenge: "Reading is Fundamental" * Mini-Challenge Winner: Nightwing * Main Challenge: The queens give "Wizard of Oz" themed makeovers to cast members of Little Women: L.A. * Main Challenge Winner: Beatrix * Main Challenge Prize: $1000 worth of spa services from The Spa On Rodeo (for both Naomi and Jasmine) * Runway Theme: Wizard of Oz Couture * Bottom Two: Melissa Maestro & Jamie Glenn * Lip Sync Song:: Madonna Vogue * Eliminated: Melissa Maestro Episode 7: ''Shady Politics'' Airdate: June 14th, 2018 * Guest Judges: ''' Thomas Roberts and Vivica A. Fox * '''Special Guest: '''Andrew Christian * '''Alternating Judge(s): Carson Kressley * Mini-Challenge: '''Playing a true or false guessing game with the Pit Crew * '''Mini-Challenge Winner: Beatrix * Main Challenge: '''Work in pairs to shoot presidential campaign ads to smear their partner and stake their claim to be the first drag President of the U.S.A. * '''Main Challenge Winner(s): Allison Harvard & Skinny Legend * Main Challenge Prize: A custom made gown * Runway Theme: Black & White Realness * Bottom Two: Nightwing & Chanel #3 * Lip Sync Song: "And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going" from Dreamgirls * Eliminated: Nightwing Episode 8:'' RuPaul Book Ball'' Airdate: June 14th, 2018 * Guest Judges: '''Amy and David Sedaris * '''Alternating Judge(s): Ross Matthews * Mini-Challenge: Everybody Loves Puppets * Mini-Challenge Winner: Chanel #3 * Main Challenge: Compete in a pageant of book inspired couture and perform a musical tribute to Jerri Blank from Strangers with Candy * Main Challenge Winner: Beatrix * Main Challenge Prize: $2500 gift card from Fabric Planet * Bottom Two: Jamie Glenn & Skinny Legend * Lip Sync Song: Sylvester "You Make Me Feel (Mighty Real)" * Eliminated: Jamie Glenn Episode 9: ''Semi-Finish Gurl'' Airdate: June 15th, 2018 * Guest Judges: Ian Drew & Our Lady J * Main Challenge: Star in a music video for RuPaul's song "Sissy That Walk" and act in two scenes. * Runway Theme: Very Best Drag Extravaganza * Bottom Two: N/A (All 4 remaining contestants lip-synced) * Lip-Sync Song: Madonna Lucky Star * Eliminated: Chanel #3 Episode 10: ''Grand Finale'' * Miss Congeniality: '''Poppy * '''Runner-Ups: '''Skinny Legend & Allison Harvard * '''Winner of Drag Race Queen Season 6: Betrix Category:DRQ Category:Drag Race Queen Category:S6 Category:Seasons Category:DRQS6 Category:Khonarh's Shows